Broken Hearts Can Be Mended
by DoctheWriter
Summary: Buffy finds love at a most unexpected time in her life.


Title: Broken Hearts Can Be Mended

Author: Doc: FroggiePrince@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: all characters (besides Christopher who is an invention of my imagination) belong lock, stock, and crossbow to Joss. Please don't sue me I've had a very long hard weekend.

Dedication: To every girl who's ever been hurt by a guy! May you find your true prince charming! If you haven't yet, just keep kissing frogs, he'll turn up!

Synopsis: Buffy finds love at a most unexpected time in her life.

Rating: G-PG *If you watch then you can read* Oh, and this is totally AU...sorry for those of you who don't like AU...but, everyone is totally normal...no vampires, no slayers, just teenagers (however normal that can be!)

Author's Note: Ok, this may seem kind weird when you first start to read it, but I promise there is a method to my madness! This fic is inspired by some stuff that's been happening in my life. I hope you all enjoy it! *smilies* 

Author's Note 2: Tara and Willow aren't together and Willow is w/ Oz.

Buffy walked down the halls of Sunnydale High. She was looking for someone but couldn't seem to find them. Then she saw him, standing at his locker. She smiled and made a beeline for him and jumped onto his back.

"Hey you."

She jumped down and he turned around to look at her.

"Oh, hey Buffy."

He smiled back.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking maybe this weekend you me, Willow, Oz and Xander could do a movie thing. What do ya say?"

Christopher Holdings was one of Buffy's best friends. She had known him only a short 3 years, but since he had dated Willow for at least two of those she felt like she knew him inside and out. For the past year though, she had started to like him a lot. It all started right after him and Willow broke up. Willow told Buffy a few weeks after they did that Christopher said he liked her. At first Buffy had felt all weird. This was one of her best friends they were talking about. He wasn't what she thought of when she thought boyfriend; he was what she thought of when she wanted someone to talk to. Well, after a few 3 hour phone calls, and getting to know him even better, Christopher asked Buffy to the movies. She had been ecstatic because after getting to know him she had really started to like him; now when she thought boyfriend all she could see what Christopher. All this developed over what seemed to be very short summer. But, when they had gotten back into school, Christopher had decided to go back with Willow. He apologized for everything and told Willow that his life hadn't been complete without her. It had crushed Buffy, but she moved out of the way because she wanted her friend to be happy. Christopher and Willow had broken up at least 6 times since then, only to get Buffy's hopes up, and then to dash them again when they returned to one another. Then, on the first day back after Christmas break, there was a ray of sunshine shining on Buffy. She saw Willow in the hallway, and she told Buffy that things were completely over between her and Christopher. Buffy comforted Willow, but inside was so excited she could explode. From then on she had tried to get him to hang with her and the gang as much as possible. After all, things weren't bad between Will and Christopher. The breakup had been mutual and they had remained friends. Now, Willow was completely out of the picture, seeing as how she was with Oz. Buffy decided that she would just hang out with him and let him finally notice that he liked her, AGAIN!

"Well, I don't know. I might have to work, but if I don't, I will totally be there. What time and where?"

"My house, 7 o'clock. I'm thinking horror, what do you think?"

"Sounds spooky. Say, have you seen Tara?"

Buffy had to make herself keep smiling and not crumple into a heap of crying mass. Tara was one of Buffy's friends and in talking with Christopher a week ago, he had confided in her that he liked Tara and wanted to go with her to the honor banquet.

"No, but I have first period History with her. Want me to tell her anything?"

She couldn't believe what was coming out her mouth. Was she even the one talking?

"No, I'll just see her later. See you at lunch. Later Buff."

"Later."

She turned around and moped down the hallway. *My gosh! What am I like some hideous person or something? I hate guys!*

Buffy didn't realize that she was about to run into someone. *thump*

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had my mind on something else and I didn't.."

She looked up into the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen,

"...see you there. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, been bumped into many a time. I'm Angel, just transferred from L.A."

"I'm Buffy, I've lived here my whole life. It's nice to meet you. Do you need any help finding your class?"

"Well, I have first period History with a Mr. Rupert Giles. Do you know where that is?"

"Well, you have that class with me. Come on, I'll walk with you."

"Thanks."

For the first time in a year and a half Buffy wasn't thinking about Christopher. Angel picked the only open seat in the class, which just happened to be right next to Buffy. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote him a note and passed it to him.

Hey, me and my friends are doing a movie thing at my house this weekend. Wanna come?

She saw him scribble something on it and he passed it discretely back to her.

Sure, but only if you're there.

She wrote something down and passed it back to him

Duh Angel, its my house!

She saw him laugh when he read it.

Then I'll make time to come.

It turned out that Buffy and Angel had just about every class together. The only one they didn't have was 5 period when Buffy had gymnastics and Angel had art class.

Buffy changed quickly into her leotard and ran out onto the mats. She was the only one practically who was on the team. Mr. Giles, the History teacher was the coach of the team and one of her very good friends. She chalked her hands and began to work out on the uneven bars. She heard the door slam and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Giles, what's up?"

"Nothing. Good work. Take 5."

"Thanks."

She was out of breath and went for her bottle of water.

"You know don't think I didn't notice you passing notes today during class to that new boy."

She blushed.

"Sorry Giles. Won't happen again."

"So, new love prospect? You really must get over Christopher Buffy. He's hurt you too many times."

"I know Giles. Not the "Get over Christopher" speech again. I've heard it too many times. And he's not the "new boy." His name is Angel. He might be doing some stuff with us this weekend."

"Don't forget you have a meet on Saturday. We aren't far from winning the Championship and with your gymnastics skills and dedication we could win state this year."

"Giles, I know. You've seen how hard I've been working. Plus, we're doing it Friday night and I'll be free Saturday for the meet. Oh, speaking of Friday, I have to go meet Angel for lunch. I told him since we don't have 6th period I'd take him off campus for lunch and show him around town. I'm gonna go change. I'll see you after school. Bye Giles."

"Bye Buffy."

2 hours later @ the Espresso Pump

"So, what street to do you live on?"

"Oh, uh, I think its Revello Drive."

Buffy stopped in mid-bite. Two days ago there had been a couple move in right next door to her. She wondered if that was where Angel lived.

"Your address isn't 1632 is it?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

He looked puzzled.

"Angel, we're next door neighbors. How weird is that."

She giggled and he laughed with her.

"Well, at least I won't have a hard time finding your house. So, who alls gonna be at this little get together?"

"Well, my best friend Willow Rosenberg, her boyfriend Oz and her ex and my other best friend Christopher Holdings and well, you. Oh yeah, and our friend Xander."

She wondered why Angel was looking at her funny.

"What?"

"You like Christopher don't you? Sorry, that's none of my business."

"No, its fine. Yeah, I do like him, kind of. I don't know though. He likes my other friend Tara. We almost dated a while back, but things change ya know?"

He smiled a stunning smile that Buffy thought was the whitest she had ever seen. *Everything is so wonderful about him. Who were we talking about?*

"I know how that goes. I liked this girl once. We went on a couple dates and then she decided that she liked one of my friends better."

"Oh, sorry to bring up a sore subject. Oh gosh, we better get back to school; we have Chem. Lab in 10 minutes. We better hurry."

Angel and Buffy got up and rushed into Buffy's Tercel and back to school.

Later That Day 

"Buff, wait up."

She blushed and her stomach did the little flip-flop that it always did when he was around her or he said her name or just breathed. She slowed down to a meandering pace.

"What up Chris? What's with chasing me down?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, out with it. The suspense is killing me."

*Maybe he's gonna ask me to the Honor banquet instead of Tara*

"Oh, yeah, ok, do you think I could bring Tara to the movie thing on Friday night? I asked her to Honor banquet and she said yes. Can you believe it? So, can I?"

Buffy felt like she was 2 inches tall. Even though she tried to hold her smile, it faded and a frown replaced it.

"Buff, what's the matter? Something wrong?"

*Yes something's wrong you bastard. Why can't you see what you've got right in front of your face? *

"Uh.." her voice was shaky and she knew she was going to cry.

"..I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

Buffy ran down the hall and into the gym. She collapsed onto the mats and cried her eyes out. When she finally caught her breath and sat up she wanted to crawl under a rock. There sitting on the bleachers in sweats and a tank top was Angel. Just staring at her with a sympathetic look on his face. He got up and started to walk towards her.

*No, stay away. I can't deal with you right now. Gosh, why is this happening to me?*

"Buffy, what's the matter?"

She just laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh, my world has just ended."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"Well, try Chris just asking me if he could bring Tara on Friday night and then telling me that they're going to Honor Banquet together. Gosh, why does he always have to cause me pain?"

"Because he's of the male gender."

They both laughed.

"Hey, what's with insulting your own sex? I thought it was all 'Guys stick together; Screw the girls'"

"Well, I've been in 2 serious relationships and you learn a few things ya know?"

Buffy just broke down crying again. She was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her into a warm embrace. She just cried for a few minutes. When she finally looked up she was staring into those gorgeous brown eyes again. Suddenly, Angel's lips were on hers and she let herself melt into him. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She forgot all about the idiot guy who had just killed her dreams of a relationship with him and concentrated on the sweetest guy she had just met kissing her. When they parted she just sat in his arms for a few more minutes.

"Angel? What just happened?"

"Well, I believe I kissed you and I believe you liked it."

He laughed. She looked up at him with a playfully angry grin.

"I'm being for real."

"Buffy, I just met you today and I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Christopher Holdings is an Idiot if he can't realize what a caring, friendly, wonderful person you are."

"Angel, I feel very different about you. You are unlike anyone I've ever met. I fell in love with you the when I first looked into your eyes this morning."

"Well, what do ya say we get outta here and go get a burger and a movie?"

"I agree."

Angel tenderly kissed Buffy and they got up and left the gym, with their entire future ahead of them.

End

Don't forget to read the sequel, Frog Prince Continued


End file.
